


The First Snow Of The Year

by SaMiMoTzu22



Series: Tori's Oneshots [17]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Christmas Caroling, F/F, Hot Chocolate, Snow, Snow Angels, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21893749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaMiMoTzu22/pseuds/SaMiMoTzu22
Summary: Jeongyeon and Mina are waiting for the first snow of the year to finish before heading outside, and when it finishes, what fun they get to have.
Relationships: Myoui Mina/Yoo Jeongyeon
Series: Tori's Oneshots [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786327
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	The First Snow Of The Year

**Author's Note:**

  * For [changingshadows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/changingshadows/gifts).



“Hey Jeong,” a voice called out to Jeongyeon from the kitchen. “Look outside, it's been snowing while we had lunch.”

Jeongyeon sauntered into the kitchen, placing her arm around the waist of the woman who had called her into the kitchen. “So it has, and it doesn’t look like it’s going to stop any time soon unfortunately.” Jeongyeon started to kiss the crook of the woman’s neck.

The woman giggled at the touch of Jeongyeon’s lips all over her neck. “Why don’t I finish washing the dishes, you go and sit on the sofa, and I’ll bring us over some lovely hot chocolate.”

“That sounds like a wonderful plan Mina.” Jeongyeon cupped her hand on Mina’s cheek, turning Mina’s face to face her own. She stared deeply into Mina’s eyes, captivated by their beauty, getting lost in them.

“Did you want something?” Mina giggled, causing Jeongyeon to break eye contact.

“Oh,” Jeongyeon rubbed her nape, slightly embarrassed about what had just happened. “Yeah, I guess I did.” Jeongyeon pulled out a mistletoe, looked up, then leant in and met Mina’s soft lips. The kiss was slow but the love radiated through the pair’s connection, embracing each other as the kiss went deeper and deeper.

When the kiss was broken, Mina bit the inside of her bottom lip. “That was definitely not what I was expecting.” Mina’s cheeks were suddenly showing a light pink colour on them.

“Well, I’m glad you enjoyed a surprise.” Jeongyeon chuckled before turning on her heels to head out of the kitchen and sit on the sofa. After taking her seat on the sofa, Jeongyeon turned on the TV and found the channel her and Mina usually watched were playing a Christmas movie.

Mina walked in with 2 cups of the hot chocolate she said she would prepare, turning her head to see the Christmas film playing on the TV. “Oh,  _ Elf _ is today’s Christmas movie choice.” she said as she sat next to Jeongyeon, resting her head on Jeongyeon’s shoulder.

“Yeah it is, I guess it gives us something to watch while we wait for the snow to stop.” Jeongyeon replied as she took a slurp of the drink Mina had made for her.

The pair snuggled up to each other and watched the movie, occasionally glancing out of the window to see if the snow had stopped. As the end credits of the movie started to roll, Mina stood up from her spot on the sofa, stretching after sitting in the same spot for too long. Mina looked out of the window before letting out an excited scream. “It’s stopped Jeong, it's stopped. Come on, let’s go outside.” Mina put on her warm, thick winter boots that were placed neatly to the side of the back door.

Jeongyeon laughed at Mina’s efforts to quickly get out into the snow. “Some people might think that you have never actually seen snow before the way you are acting like a big kid.” Jeongyeon went into the bedroom to grab her wooly hat, earmuffs and mittens before going to put on her winter boots by the back door too.

As soon as Jeongyeon opened the door, she was struck in her chest with a snowball that had been thrown from the direction of a giggling Mina. “I got you babe” Mina called as she reached down to make another snowball.

“Yes you did Mina,” Jeongyeon ran her mittens along the railing to form her own snowball, before throwing it and hitting Mina on the back. “But I got you too.” Jeongyeon chuckled.

The pair threw many snowballs at each other in their playful snowball fight, before suddenly one catches Mina right on the side of her face. Mina immediately grabbed her face, whilst falling to the ground. 

Jeongyeon sensed that Mina wasn’t faking and immediately ran over to apologise to her. “Mina, I’m so sorry.” Tears stung the older girl's eyes. 

“Hey, hey,” Mina moved one of her hands to cup Jeongyeon’s cheek, wiping away the tears that were falling slowly from the corners of Jeongyeon’s eyes. “There is no need to cry Jeongie. It was an accident, I know you didn't mean it.” Mina gave Jeongyeon a soft smile. “But maybe a kiss will help make it better.” Mina pointed to the sore mark on her cheek where the snowball had hit.

Jeongyeon lowered herself next to Mina, before giving small, slow kisses on the spot Mina had pointed to, resulting in giggles coming from Mina. That was the sound that Jeongyeon loved to hear the most. Jeongyeon then stood up, offering Mina her hand to help her off the floor.

Mina reached up and grabbed Jeongyeon’s hand, but as Jeongyeon was about to pull Mina off the ground, Mina pulled Jeongyeon onto the ground, making her lie next to her in their snow covered garden.

“I was offering you a hand to help you up, not for you to pull me down to lie next to you, you know.” Jeongyeon rolled her eyes.

“But I like you lying next to me.” Mina pouted.

Jeongyeon looked at Mina and saw her eyes glistening. She knew that no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't refuse what Mina wanted her to do.  _ ‘I am so whipped for her, but I wouldn't have it any other way.’ _ she thought as she reached out to grab Mina’s hand. “I like lying next to you too.”

Mina’s pout changed to a gummy smile after hearing those words come out of her girlfriends mouth. “I’ve just had a brilliant idea. Why don’t we make a snow angel since we are lying in the snow already.”

“Anything to make you happy sweetie.” Jeongyeon smiled as she moved her arms and legs up and down, side to side, whilst still holding Mina’s hand, in order to make the perfect snow angel.

Mina had copied Jeongyeon, the pair stood up, looking at the angels they had formed on the soft, white ground. The pair could clearly see the join in the shapes from where their hands were held. Mina rested her head against Jeongyeon’s shoulder and rubbed along her arm with her free hand.

“Are you getting cold my little penguin?” Jeongyeon asked.

“Just a little bit.” Mina replied before turning her body into Jeongyeon’s, embracing her tightly to keep the pair of them warm.

Jeongyeon softly laughed at Mina’s actions before loosening Mina’s grip. Jeongyeon removed the earmuffs from her head and lightly placed them over Mina’s ears. “There, that should help to keep your ears warm at least.” Jeongyeon then leant in and pecked Mina’s cheek as the pair decided they would make a snowman as the final thing to do in the snow today.

“Jeongyeon, do you wanna build a snowman?” Mina mimicked  _ Anna _ from  _ Frozen, _ causing the pair to burst into laughter, as they each rolled a large snowball until they could pile them on top of each other, making a snowman. 

When they had finished decorating the snowman, the couple realised that it was starting to get dark as the sun was setting. “Let’s head inside.” Jeongyeon held out her hand for Mina to accept, which she did without hesitation, as the pair headed back into their home.

Once inside, they removed their winter boots, mittens and accessories before sitting in front of the fire to warm up. “We could do with some Christmas music.” Mina suggested as she turned on the TV to the music channel. They were playing some of their favourite Christmas carols and songs. The pair softly sang along to  _ The First Nowell  _ and  _ Silent Night _ before singing in full voice  _ All I Want For Christmas Is You,  _ and that was what they both felt. As the day of the first snow of the year was drawing to an end, Jeongyeon and Mina realised that all they wanted for Christmas was each other, and they wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: @SaMiMoTzu22


End file.
